Typically, a computing device, such as a desktop computer, a workstation, a mainframe computer, etc. is used for executing applications storing data and other typical computing tasks and the computing device is often too large to carry with a user or is not made to be portable. Even a portable computing device, such as a laptop computer, can be bulky and difficult to carry. The user may want to work in a location different than the computing device. Using an interface that allows remote access to the computing device over a network, such as the Internet, may have security issues and may suffer from network issues. In addition, using this interface is not possible when the network is unavailable.